


take me by the tongue and i'll show you

by Puppetqueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is the Master Mind, Birthday Smut, Chanyeol is a good boy, Chinguline (EXO), Jongdae is the Best Boy, Jongdae’s Birthday Week 2020, Kyungsoo is Easy, M/M, ssshhh...don't tell any body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetqueen/pseuds/Puppetqueen
Summary: And it’s right there, during the afterglow sharing kisses and soft touches, that Baekhyun has An Idea.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	take me by the tongue and i'll show you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write pwp for tiny_sparks for forever now, but none of the rounds seemed appropriate. This time though, I couldn't resist!

“Good boys swallow, good boys swallow,” Jongdae murmurs from above him, his voice too steady for all the effort Chanyeol’s put into trying to suck his soul out of his dick. Jongdae’s fingers betray him though, the way they tremble slightly even with how tight they curl into Chanyeol’s scalp. Chanyeol isn’t fond of the way cum tastes, but he figures he’d do it for the birthday boy. He’s prepared for this, had willing bed partners who made sure he knew exactly what to do and how to do it after all. Best not leave all that effort to waste. 

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Jongdae sighs when Chanyeol leans up and sticks his tongue out to show him he’d swallowed everything. “Such a good boy too.”

Chanyeol moans at the praise, moans at the way Jongdae’s fingers pluck at his nipples, fiddling with the clamps strung together with a thin silver chain. It's weighed down by tiny bells that tinkle delicately when he moves. 

“And you’re the best boy,” Chanyeol says, standing to lift Jongdae up and into the kitchen where dinner is waiting. “The bestest.”

“So I was thinking—“

“Maybe don’t.”

A pause. “Don’t what?”

“Think, I mean. Maybe don’t _think_.”

“Rude!” Baekhyun huffs. “I’m not the only one who has thoughts about what we should do for Jongdae’s birthday!”

“That’s not better.” Kyungsoo doesn’t facepalm like he wants to, but only because he has some dignity and he refuses to give Baekhyun the satisfaction. Instead, he chooses to stay silent, intrigued despite his protestations. 

Baekhyun takes this as his cue to continue. “As I was saying— _before I was rudely interrupted!_ —I’m thinking maybe we can make this a joint effort. A collaboration, if you will.”

He comes up behind Kyungsoo, wary of the way he massages his shoulders, slender, sneaky fingers dipping into the collar of Kyungsoo’s no-nonsense, standard black t-shirt. His nails slip over Kyungsoo’s clavicle and that’s all it takes really, for Kyungsoo to get distracted, to get pulled in hook, line, and sinker. “Okay, I’m listening.”

“Fuck—don’t tease, Baek,” Jongdae pants underneath him, fingers in a viselike grip on each side of Baekhyun’s hips. He’ll bruise, just like Baekhyun wants to—intends to. 

It’s not in Baekhyun’s nature to obey outright, he likes testing limits, crossing lines. He likes seeing his lovers suffer most of all, likes to hear them beg a little bit before he gives in. 

“Say please,” Baekhyun whines, grinding down on Jongdae so that the cock inside him rubs deliciously against that bundle of nerves that lights sparks all up and down his spine. “Say _please, Baekhyunnie._ ”

Jongdae’s next words are nothing but breathy sounds strung together, slurred even further when Baekhyun tightens around him. “P-please Baekhyunnie, _p-please hyung_.”

And fuck if that doesn’t get him all hot and bothered, chasing his orgasm right over the edge, hurtling through it when Jongdae repeats the honorific in a stuttered, drawn out moan. “Hyung—hyung I’m gonna—“

Baekhyun works his hips, fucks down onto Jongdae’s cock as best he can with his tired knees and overworked thighs, the oversensitivity making him tremble all over. Jongdae comes inside him with the kind of heat Baekhyun loves to feel trickle down his thighs, wet and messy. 

And it’s right there, during the afterglow sharing kisses and soft touches, that Baekhyun has An Idea. 

“This...is very suspicious behavior,” Jongdae says as Kyungsoo ushers him inside, taking his briefcase and helping him out of his jacket. 

“How is this suspicious? You’re the birthday boy. You deserve a little spoiling.”

“Okay, now you sound like Baekhyun, and it’s freaking me out.”

“Freak out after dinner. I made your favorite—ramen from scratch, even the noodles.”

Jongdae let’s put a giddy whoop, one he quickly contains to wrap arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, pressing kisses to his nape before he can escape back into the kitchen. “Kyungjaaaaaa,” he whines, “I thought I said nothing special for my birthday.”

“This isn’t special. This is the bare minimum.” The words fill Jongdae with giddy warmth, one that ignites into a fire when Kyungsoo kisses him, all tongue and teeth without preamble. It’s the kind of kiss that makes Jongdae weak in the knees and sweating at the collar. 

“Hey, save some for me.” 

They break their kiss to turn to Chanyeol who’s standing with a spoon in one hand and the other on his hip. He’s in an oversized pale yellow sweater. Just the sweater. Possibly nothing else.

“Are you...wearing anything under there?” Jongdae asks, voice a little hoarse either from Kyungsoo’s kisses or the long expanse of bare naked leg Chanyeol is showing. Who even knows? 

Chanyeol grins, flashing a dimple as he shimmies his shoulders, just enough to hear the tinkle of bells. “Oh, there’s definitely something under here.”

“Holy shit, is there—do you guys have a script? Did Baekhyun write it? Byun Baekhyun’s Best One Liners?”

A familiar laugh rings out in the bedroom before Baekhyun emerges, rubbing a towel in his damp hair, looking soft except for the mischievous glint in his eyes. “Do you like it? Are the lines working? You look like the lines are working.”

And he’s not wrong. Jongdae’s already half hard and he’s only so far ogled Chanyeol and kissed Kyungsoo. Maybe Jongdae’s just easy. Maybe he’s just ridiculously in love.

“Should I be scared?” He asks when Baekhyun slips into the space Kyungsoo vacates to make room for more kisses all around. 

“Only if you can’t keep up,” Baekhyun says with a shit eating grin. 

There’s another tinkle of bells by their hips and Jongdae’s breath catches when he sees Chanyeol kneeling on the floor beside them. He is not, in fact, wearing anything beneath the sweater, at least nothing from the waist down. He looks so small down there, cute even, criminally so, as he reaches for the button on Jongdae’s pants. He licks his lips as he pulls the zipper down. 

“Ready for round one?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love OT+ Chinguline so much I could cry


End file.
